superdungeonexplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Soda Master Candy
Travelling far and wide, Candy and Cola search out new recipes to craft their delicious soda pop potions. Carefully selecting the finest ingredients, they craft their bubbling brew. After a batch is made, Cola tastes the new concoction, his tail twitching with excitement. Candy monitors his reaction studiously as he drinks the soda down. If his fur stands up on end and all three tails straighten with euphoria they have a winner! The precious elixir is bottled and saved for use in the adventures to come. Well, after a bottle or three are consumed immediately - just to double check. '' '''Stats' *'Type:' Human Hero *'Crystal Affinity: 'Ruby *'Abilities:' Cola, Luck *'Unique Actions:' Vending Machine *'Potions: 'Soothing Soda, Sugar Rush *'Movement Points:' 6 *'Action Points:' 3 *'Strength:' 2B (Melee: 1) *'Armor: '''3B (Defense) *'Willpower:' 2R (Magic: 6) *'Dexterity:' 1B 1R *'Hearts:' 5 *'Potion Quantity:' 3 '''Gameplay' Stats: '''Candy has above average offense of 2R WILL and average defense of 3B ARM. She has Luck, but most importantly, she has Cola, who has a 50% chance to generate at least 1 potion for Candy during her upkeep. She can hold up to 3 potions. '''Abilities: Vending Machine '''is a support action that allows Candy to move potions from herself to another hero within range 6. As long as Candy has potions available, this is a guaranteed action to generate potions for another hero at the cost of 2 AP and potion (but not potion action) from Candy. Vending Machine may be used to give a hero a potion that Candy can then immediately use. Before using Vending Machine, consider whether Candy may have a higher chance of generating a potion by using her 2 AP to attack monsters or if whether the potion she's vending gives her access to a red or support potion she can use immediately for greater effect (e.g. AOE, guaranteed status effects, etc). Candy will typically allow her party to be more aggressive with using potions since she can generate and supply her party with potions on top of holding up to 3 potions in reserve. Candy herself can have higher/on demand access to her party's potions by using Vending Machine. With sufficient potions and offense, Candy may use Vending Machine to give a potion to a hero to use the hero's red potion attack to generate more potions. '''Potions: Soothing Soda '''is a support potion that grants the hero Immunity to all status effects. It is best used proactively since heroes suffering from Ice and Knockdown cannot use potions and persists until the hero's next activation. If Candy and her party is able to keep her supplied with potions, then the party can stay immune from status effects for a large portion of the game, which can greatly reduce the effectiveness of some monsters. '''Sugar Rush is a powerful support potion that grants 2 AP, but also has a hefty 3 potion cost. It is less efficient AP/potion cost compared to support potions that grant 1 AP for 1 potion, but this is because most heroes can only use a single potion action per activation so getting 2 AP in a single hero activation is correspondingly more costly. Likewise, Candy has higher potion generation due to Cola, but can only use a single potion herself, so Sugar Rush can be used to dump her potions so she can either use Vending Machine more often or attack to generate more potions. If Candy is at 3 potions before her activation, it may be best for another hero to activate before her and use Sugar Rush so Cola is not wasted if it generates potions. Strategy: '''Candy is a Utility Support ranged WILL hero. Her effectiveness will largely depend on which potions her party has available and RNG at generating potions. Remember to use '''Cola '''to generate potions during her upkeep. Candy will typically use her activation on basic magic attacks and '''Vending Machine '''to move potions to her allies. '''Soothing Soda '''should be used proactively to prevent suffering status effects. Once Candy has sufficient potions to use '''Sugar Rush she can use it herself or save it for another, typically higher offense, hero to use on their activation. Equipment/Buffs: '''Candy increases her offense with WILL and defense with ARM. Increasing her potion capacity can help prevent losing potions granted by Cola or hold enough onto enough potions for her party to use Sugar Rush. Candy may want to prioritize Red WILL to generate potions as she will often be reliant on using other hero's potions to gain access to more powerful offensive actions. '''Limitations: '''Sodamaster Candy's party's potions heavily decide her effectiveness in addition to how well she and her party roll potions. If she or her party are potion starved, all she has is her basic magic attack. Although Cola can be powerful, it's not a guarantee. Vending Machine requires Candy to stay within range of her allies to give them potions. It is also relatively expensive at 2AP so the potion granted may not be worth giving compared to other actions that could also generate potions. Candy's flexibility is reliant on her party bringing potions she can use, but as a WILL hero, the heroes that have potions she can make the most use of will also tend to have loot competition. '''Party: '''Candy can fill the Utility Support WILL role, which is not a devoted role in a typical three hero party. She works best in a party that specializes in generating and using potions that also covers the AOE, Blaster, and Healer roles. Consider using her with the Fae Alchemist which gives Candy access to powerful offensive and support potions while also being good at generating potions. She can also work well with heroes like Von Wildling as he is a Potion Master and make good use of the potions she generates and can Vend. '''Available Through Brave-mode Candy ExpansionCategory:Heroes __NOEDITSECTION__